The Mist that Never Fades
by MariDark
Summary: No one told her that she would become sort of a deity after dying. She also refused to believe in Sepira's idiot romantic influence over her. She couldn't be impregnated by some measly human, thank you very much. Even if the non-existing sperm-donor was a future Arcobaleno that she trapped. Nope, not happening. (OC-Insert as fem!Kawahira)
1. Prologue

the mist that never fades

* * *

They didn't know what exactly brought they there.

They weren't sure of where they were.

They asked themselves — who they were?

They only know that it was cold. And dark. And lonely.

But they didn't even know what that meant.

They were alone.

There was nothing.

 _She_ didn't want to be alone.

Slowly, a sense of conscience overcame what she thought was her mind. Memories of a world, a universe, theories, mysteries, secrets and _life_ came to her. Concepts like physics, chemistry, spiritualism, biology, _humanity_ were remembered and she now felt like she was in mild panic.

There was no body to move, no voice to scream, no air to breath.

And it was with a startling thought that she noticed — she didn't need to.

She didn't _need_ to.

* * *

Water, she thought. The last thing, last memory and sensation she remembered was to be surrounded by the gigantic mass composted of molecules of hydrogen and oxygen. It enveloped her in a cold embrace, entering her body and overflowing her lungs.

Nose, mouth, ears. The air, the so needed oxygen wasn't entering her body.

She thought of a calm, peaceful river. Of warm memories and blood ties. A childhood running through woods and swimming in wild rivers.

Broad, flat, rivers that brought the feeling of home.

Broad, flat, rivers that took away her _life_.

It was with startling surprise that she noticed that she could _see._

No, not with physical eyes in need of light to take notice of images, colors and spectrums.

No, in her…conscience…she could sense the space around her. It was filled with so many things, concepts and worlds. Ideas, thoughts and _lives_ — so wonderfully alive.

She wanted to take part of it. She wanted to be in it.

But where would she be?

And then, just as decided that yes, she did want to explore the expanses of this unknown cosmos — power overcame her conscience and she was _created._

It was strange, to have a body after eons, years, minutes or seconds of drifting through worlds, universes and time. She had fingers, longs delicate fingers connected to dainty hands and sculptured arms linked to a willowy figure.

Man or woman? A strange intuition told her that it didn't really mattered — but her humanity, her foggy and previously asleep humanity, didn't let go of what she was before.

And she, well, she was she so a female she would be.

A female body was crafted through nothing more than her will. Cosmic dust and indigo energy sipping into her vessel, waving webs of never fading muscle and flesh. Light was woven as her hair, a bright and light pearl shade of gold that reflected the universe itself was created. Dark matter formed her eyes, the cosmic blood crafted for her was mixed with lightless matter when her humanity yet again interfered — making her eyes take a maroon color of dark, dark red blood reminiscent of humans.

Her humanoid form was ethereal and chaotic — too unbelievable and filled with unimaginable power.

Only one thing, one thing was characteristic of what was once only one limitless conscience that defined _her_.

The deep indigo flames that made what one would call a soul was what remained of _her_. Because her body was what it was.

A vessel.

* * *

During the creation of her ethereal body, she watched as a world that one day would be called _Earth_ was created.

Of course, it wasn't only Earth, there were endless worlds and galaxies and even universes just waiting for her. She could sit and enjoy the ending of one galaxy or even appreciate a supernova from its beginning until its end. She could destroy or she could create. The universe was in constant use of her power, it needed her for its endless crafting of worlds and in exchange it gave her unprecedented power.

Yet, humanity made her so much aware of that little planet that one day would be called Earth. It would be her home, she decided. She would reside in there.

But she didn't want to be alone.

Not anymore.

It was convenient that the powers that may be decided that indigo wasn't enough, and they really were in necessity of _more_.

Others were created, but they weren't like her. They didn't have her mind and her sense of humanity. They didn't have concepts, thoughts or opinions.

They were simply newborns.

It annoyed her, but at least she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Those newbies were creating chaos.

Numbly, she watched as they proceeded to wreak havoc through the recently inhabited Earth. Marking themselves as gods, bringing civilizations to great heights and don't noticing the fact that there wasn't only blue, red, purple, green and yellow. They never noticed indigo. (Idiots.)

They even infected the Humans, creating the mutation that later would be called the Earth Flames.

Really, they were such a chaotic bunch. She would remain in her little nook in the universe and ignore them at least until soda was invented.

But the powers that may be decided that they really needed some guidance.

The first and primordial Sky Flame, the orange, was created. Sepira was the last one to be created, with the purpose to bring harmony to the chaotic primordials.

Sepira was regarded as the god that she was, even among themselves.

It was Sepira, her dear Sepira, who took her from her little nuke in the sky.

She had a vague remembrance that those 'Dying Will Flames', as Sepira put it, were kind of important and _did she heard of it somewhere before?_

* * *

Her fellow comrades didn't like her.

She didn't care very much, she was happy to be with Sepira and if those newbies wanted, they could be away from her. They better not touch Sepira though. Sepira was her bae.

They were gods among the lowly humans. They were arrogant.

The idiotic newbies died.

She honestly didn't know how they managed that when they were supposed to be immortal.

Sepira cried in distress, sadness taking her cosmic soul apart and making her almost a mere human. And she tried to help her dear Sky. She tried to bring her peace and reassurance. But then the burden of the Tri-ni-set was revealed to them. They were the central pieces of the lives in this planet. They had infected this world with their presence and as consequence — Earth was filled with flames. Dying Will Flames were the thing that balanced and kept every being in that little planet breathing and thinking.

How could the world function when only the Mist Keeper and the Sky Keeper remained?

And so, Sepira had the brilliant idea of creating _rings_ of all things.

Viciously, the Mist thought that the humans themselves should take part in the balance of the world. They should sacrifice themselves the same way her kin had. (Not really. But they didn't need to know about that.)

And so, of all things, she gave the idea of _pacifiers._

* * *

 _Ah…that's where it came from?_

 _A Japanese manga?_

 _Talk about Alternative Universe_ _…_

* * *

Centuries later, after losing her Sky and becoming the bitter Checker Face who mercilessly sacrificed the World's Strongest for the sake of not wanting to think about other solution she already knew of, the Mist stared blankly at the naked sleeping man by her side on the tousled bed.

Okay, so, the guy was really cute and all that, and maybe, after inviting (trapping) him into the Arcobaleno deal as Checker Face, she felt kind of lonely and really wanted to seduce and bed him, but really?

One pale blond eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she felt the soul entering her womb and creating life she never thought she would bear.

And it had to be Luce's Arcobaleno generation, hand't it?

 _I swear — those mafia freaks will be the death of me._

Sighing in exasperation, she looked away from the male as her hands rested on top of her womb.

 _Good thing I'm immortal._

* * *

 _"So, what's a lady like yourself doing in such a shady place?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure of it. But sitting here with you, I think I can't really complain."_

 _"_ _Smooth, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Only with whom I wish to be."_

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Call me Caligo."_

 _"_ _Latin, right? That's interesting."_

 _"_ _And yours, what's your name?"_

 _"_ _Call me Renato."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a random idea that may never continue, as I don't know if people are into this.

And her child? Well, you guys can try and guess. It could be an OC, or not. :P

~MariDark


	2. I

the mist that never fades

* * *

 **A/N: Please don** **'t get offended with this story. It's humor-focused, with a touch of family-related things (that I'm not even sure of). I'm writing this for fun, and I do not want to offend anyone.**

 **This story** _ **will**_ **touch the subject of religion/historic facts. The main character is described as a 'deity', so it's inevitable.**

 **Also, each chapter of this story will generelly contain at least one flashback that will appear in full _italic_.**

* * *

 _She hated the newbies._

 _Sat in her galactic, intangible throne that drifted through the endless multiverse, she could feel her eyebrow twitch with annoyance as she, yet again, watched over her younger_ _'siblings'. They thought it fun to explode some stars, or creating blackholes and seeing where the hell it would go._

 _Or would they be her children, since they came from her desire to not be alone? The Powers That May Be created the different energies that made what they were_ _— but their existence was due to her will, not the Powers That May Be._

 _Blinking in curiosity, she turned toward one passing supernova, losing herself within it for a few centuries._

 _When she turned back to her siblings/children, they were raving havoc over Earth._

 _"_ _Oh no, they don't." She slammed her fists on the throne's arms. "Greece doesn't even exists yet! You bloody idiots will ruin my planet if you ruin its history!"_

 _Seething with anger, she ruffed and turned away from them, tapping her feet anxiously on the carpet of galaxies beneath her feet._

 _"_ _Why can't you all be glad within your fucking thrones?! I created them for a reason!" She pursed her lips into a pout, sliding down her throne._

 _"_ _Those assholes will ruin my turf…"_

 _It was when some Angel (she really wanted to know how the hell the Yellow Guy created them. Really, one day he just came to her and started to rave about dreams, visions, feathers and wine_ _— until it led to the sudden creation of 'Lucy' the First (Lucy is a story all of its own that shall not be mentioned in the presence of Yellow Guy and Red Girl.) and the Powers That May Be's way to meddle with their existence was created.) came and ordered her to grant birth to one woman so that she could give birth to the biggest revolutionary ever that things started to get interesting._

 _It was in the exact moment that Jesus was born that the orange girl was born._

 _And so, the Orange was born_ _— along with the first ever Energy Human User (or, like they would later be called, Dying Will Flame User.)._

 _And the PTMB (their name was too long, she really should find an alternative) declared the Orange One, the youngest one, their_ _ **leader**_ _._

 _Apparently, she, the oldest and definitely the most powerful one, was too lazy to put a leash on her siblings/children._

 _Let it be know that she did not approve, neither she agreed, with such accusations and decisions._

* * *

"Creation of all living and nonliving things my ass!" Taking a deep breath, she stomped her foot down, ignored the startled looks of the Parisian people around her, and yelled at the night sky of above the City of Love. "I did not grant the creation of a child in my womb!" She pointed at sky, her maroon eyes seething with unimaginable power as the the albino woman raved at the night sky. "Go fuck yourself! I'm not Sepira dammit!"

Turning sharply, she left the front of the motel she had previously occupied, leaving behind the father of her child.

She did not look back, and she would never regret.

(It wasn't like he was anything more than an one-night stand. Renato was an egocentric asshole.)

As she walked down the street, her tasteful high-heels clicking and her sexy black dress sashaying with her hips, her body dissolved into cosmic dust and she teleported to her lonely throne in the stars.

Where she then proceeded to destroy lives by granting births to irresponsible teenagers. And maybe some hookers.

* * *

Her womb hadn't even started to stretch and she already wasn't appreciating the feeling of motherhood.

But she had a job to do.

To cunningly ruin the lives of her new batch of Arcobalenos.

 _Muahahahahaha_ — _ok, enough. Pay attention to the candy man in front of you._

"Do not move."

The illusion was tightly wrapped around her — her cosmic hold over the human's mind would not allow him to believe her nothing but a man with a strange sense of fashion.

"Please, forgive me… Mister World's Strongest Hitman."

 _And the father of my child, you fucker (literally)._

The man she had slept with not one three days ago stared down at her with cold, but curious eyes.

"Who are you? Who sent you?"

"I've come by my own." She smirked, one hand searching for the Thing in her coat's pocket. The hitman narrowed his eyes at her movement.

"Do not move."

"Relax for a moment, won't you?"

And she flipped the Thing up, watching as the hitman's eyes widened at it.

"I am Checker Face." She turned her palm upwards, letting the clear Pacifier fall neatly on it as she offered it to the future Sun Arcobaleno. "I'm collecting the World's strangest to become…"

She felt like laughing at the, dare she say, excited look Renato gave at the pacifier.

"… the _I Prescelti Sette_."

* * *

Cold brown eyes stared at her, seeing only the illusion she wanted the martial artist to see.

She smirked at the beautiful picture he made as he glared at her with Storm in his eyes.

"I Prescelti Sette?" He tilted his head, long braid following his movement.

She smirked.

* * *

The scientist stunk.

But she endured it for Sepira.

(And the Earth's balance of course. Can't really forget Earth's balance.)

"Yes. This mission gives you the opportunity to be recognized as one of the World's strongest."

The guy really should clean his lab. Or at least get _out_ of the lab to clean _himself_.

* * *

The greatest illusionist was not so great.

But she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Is this some king of group mission?"

Before she could answer, they immediately asked something she knew was much more important to them.

"How much will I be payed for it?"

* * *

"You will receive your reward of cour-"

"THE GREAT SKULL IS IN! HAHAHAHA!"

The man had really strange mannerism.

Smirking in amusement, she joined him.

"HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"But first I want you all to meet — before anything else is discussed."

The military's eyes were cold and unforgiving.

Lal Mirch — she was to be the Rain.

She glimpsed a blond head hiding behind the tent's opening.

 _You will be the Rain for now._

* * *

Sky blue eyes stared serenely at her before looking at her stomach.

The woman couldn't see beyond her illusion.

Still — it didn't mean that it deceived her.

She smiled bitterly.

"I guess you already know where to meet the others."

* * *

"A ramen shop?" She stared dumbly at the little bar. "What a bullshit. We're in the Chinatown part of the city! Ramen is Japanese!" She shook her head. "Humans…"

Standing alone in front of it, she glared. And then sighed when her stomach growled.

"Dammit. You, halfling who resides in my womb, why won't you accept my illusion food, or my cosmic food…" She pursed her lips. "Ungrateful child."

Nevertheless, she walked into the ramen bar.

Sitting on the bar stool, she greeted the chef as he handed the menu to her.

She looked at it with confusion.

 _The original Kawahira was into ramen right? What would he prefer?_

Narrowing her eyes, she laughed at her own musings, starling the owner.

"Doesn't matter! Haha! I'm not him!" She snickered, covering her mouth with her hands in childish glee.

When she calmed down she stared down at the menu, a smirk on her lips.

"Oi! Give me your best, chef!"

The old man nodded and she leaned back on the stool, throwing her head back and staring at the street, showing an impressive level of agility as she stared at the upside down street with her body arching and her white smooth hair touching the floor.

Until someone in a red dress stepped into her view, blocking her vision.

Blinking, she stared up to meet the brown eyes of one of the humans she had just deceived into unknowingly giving up their souls and lives to their Planet.

"A pregnant woman shouldn't risk herself into such positions."

She stared at him for a moment in silence before twisting with incredible strength and speed and side-kicking him — not that she managed to hit her target — and he blocked her leg with only one of his arms, not even flinching with the impact.

"Are you calling me fat?! I'm not even into months!"

"Please ma'am, I do not mean to offend. You should be careful with your body in such a fragile stage."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME USELESS?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I updated. So, I had a sudden epiphany for this story.**

 **Sorry but not sorry** **— DO NOT EXPECT REGULAR UPDATING FOR THIS! I'm mainly focused in my bigger stories, and was planing to update this only well into the next year. But the muse does whatever she wishes to do.**

 **Anyways, yeah, I** **'m greatly inspired right now.**

 **As for one Guest** **'s review:** _ **why not Reborn? Why not all of them? Why not none of them? I stuck to Reborn because I wanted to give Reborn a child. But this story is not about the child. The child is just one more piece in the game. Let us wait and see what will be of the next moves.**_

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favs!**

 **Any ideas? Any complaints?**

 **Leave a review!**

 **~MariDark**


End file.
